De Tantos Días
by 123456c
Summary: El día que tanto se añoraba...
1. Una Boda Muy Esperada

**Tenía muchas ganas de publicar esto. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

- Trixie, ¿quieres calmarte?. Le Reclamo Sov, quien ahora tenía 20, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con una apertura abajo del muslo derecho, de tirantes, color amatista, con dos cinturones, en diagonal a la izquierda y derecha, con una chaqueta negra, que terminaba un poco más arriba del estomago, y sus mangas eran hasta el codo, con tacones color amatista, y sus labios pintados del mismo color, y con un collar con una amatista en forma de rombo.

Sov estaba diseñando... ¡El vestido de bodas de la Sting!. Por fin se casaria, ya era muy obvio, despues del descubrimiento de las 6 llaves doradas (le dejare la historia a Ang y Raul), Sov, era más decidida, y con sus amigos, su actitud era más simpatica, pero Trixie de los nervios se movia bastante.

- L-Lo lamento, es que... Son los nervios. Dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

- Tranquilisate, ya pronto acabara. Dijo Danna, quien su cabello ahora era más largo, hasta media espalda, y llevaba un vestido negro, de tirantes, con un cinturon rosado fuerte, y tacones negros.

- L-Lo intentare. Dijo la ojiverde respirando profundo, luego de unos momentos, al fin, Sov había terminado.

- Listo, ve a mirarte, Beatrice. Dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

- Ya te he dicho que prefiero que me llamen Trixie, Sov. Dijo la pelirroja llendo al espejo.

Su vestido era precioso, era de seda blanca, solo con un tirante grueso, en su hombro izquierdo, con un diseño que resaltaba su esbelta figura, y que llegaba hasta el suelo, que cubria sus tacones blancos, también llevaba unos finos guante que comenzaban desde el codo, y ocultaban sus manos, no paraba de verse, definitivamente el vestido era el más hermoso que había visto, después de los de Karem.

- Sov, no solo es una lanzadora, ni tampoco es solo una asesina, es también una diseñadora. Comento Danna, haciendo sonreír a la ojimiel, ella sabía que Danna no se refería a ese tipo de asesina psicópata, si no a una asesina protectora, la única de ese tipo de todo BajoTerra, heredera Clanderyain.

- Que bueno verlas. Dijo Karina entrando a la habitación, llevaba puesto un vestido, color azul oscuro, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, descubierto por los hombros, pero con tirantes un poco más abajo, gruesos, con tacones del mismo color, llevaba también guantes finos, pero eran idénticos a los de Trixie, solo que color azul oscuro, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, que llegaba hasta media espalda. - Cuñada, te vez hermosa. Elogio la peliazul, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja, pues se casaría con el hermano de Elia (muy obvio!).

- Las mejillas sonrojadas, perfecto, necesitabas algo de color. Dijo Akyra, quien venía con un vestido igual al de Trixie, solo que color morado oscuro, su cabello estaba suelto, no llevaba guantes, y dejaba ver dos anillos en su dedo anular, no olvidemos que estaba casada con Kord.

- Ya tenemos algo viejo, el collar. Dijo Karina, poniendole un collar de perlas puramente blancas en el cuello.

- Si y algo nuevo. Dijo la ojimiel.

- Si, el vestido. Dijo Trixie extrañada.

- Yo no me refería a eso. Dijo la peliverde picaramente, mostrando algo en sus manos, y cuando la pelirroja lo vio, mil tonos de rojo se subieron a sus mejillas: Una liga.

- No reclames, mi pequeña, yo también tuve que hacerlo. Dijo Akyra maternal, Trixie no tuvo de otra que ponersela en la pierna izquierda.

- Chicas, debo ir a ver a Eli, algo me dice, que Ka necesita ayuda, perdonen si no estoy aqui para maquillar a Trixie. Dijo la ojimiel.

- No tranquila, ve. Dijo Danna, dicho esto, Sov se fue de la habitación.

Entre las 3 dejaron a Trixie muy hermosa: Tenía los labios pintados de rojo sangre, y rimel en las pestañas, le pusieron en los ojos un verde suave, y luego le pusieron brillo labial, las mejillas no fue necesario, ya tenía un rojo natural, y su cabello estaba suelto, pero ahora caía perfectamente liso, con algunos brillos de hermoso volumen.

Mientras con el novio...

- Listo. Dijo Karem mirando aliviada su trabajo, en realidad, Eli sabía controlar sus nervios, por lo que termino rapido, Eli ahora era la viva imagen de su padre, hasta el peinado era idéntico.

- Karem... ¿Terminaste tan rapido?. Pregunto Sov sorprendida, entrando a la habitación.

- Sip, Eli parecía un maniquie. Dijo la castaña burlándose, ahora tenía su cabello hasta los hombros, suelto, con un fleco cerca de su ojo derecho pero no lo cubria, y comenzaba desde su oreja, llevaba puesto un simple vestido color negro, que se amarraba detrás del cuello, con un cinturón plateado en su cintura, en diagonal hacia la izquierda, su vestido era hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y traía zapatos de plataforma negros.

- Ka... Dijo Eli un poco avergonzado y sonrojado por el comentario, ahora llevaba un traje identico al de Billy en su boda, solo que color negro.

- Jajaja, ¿ahora quien es el nervioso?. Pregunto el ex-bandido, con su hija Lenna de 2 años en sus brazos, Lenna tenía un vestido rosado claro de tirantes gruesos, que llegaba hasta la rodilla, y su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas de caballo, Sov no paraba de mirarla, pues amaba a los bebes, son tan tiernos (X3!), Billy llevaba puesto el mismo traje de Eli cuando él estuvo en su boda con Pili (Muajajajaja!), solo que era de color blanco.

Kord, Pronto, El Caballero y Twist (quien se volvio bueno), estaban allí traían el mismo traje de Billy solo que color negro.

- Billy... Dijo el peliazul aun más sonrojado de lo que estaba.

- Por cierto, ¿Y Pilar?. Pregunto Sov.

- Ella y Tony están en donde al fin se casaran Eli y Trixie. Dijo el oji-verde.

- Ka, no te preocupes, solo estarán amigos íntimos, no habrá necesidad de una capucha. Dijo Kord, aliviando a la castaña.

Varios minutos después...

La boda ya daba sus inicios, Eli ya estaba en el altar, con el ministro, esperando, Garfio Rojo, tocaba en organo, y alli vieron a Trixie, Eli se sentía la persona más afortunada de BajoTerra, la veía más hermosa que nunca, se casaría con tan bello ángel, quien era llevaba con su madre al lado, quien tenía una gran sonrisa, pues su hija se casaría con alguien que daría su vida por ella, nada la hacia más feliz.

Al fin, la pelirroja llego al altar, y el ministro comenzo a dar el "Sermón", cuando llego.

- Elias Shane, acepta tomar a Beatrice Sting, como su elegitima esposa para amar y respetar, ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?. Pregunto el ministro.

- Acepto. Respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

- Y usted, Beatrice Sting, acepta tomar a Elias Shane, como su legitimo esposo para amar y respetar, ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?. Pregunto de nuevo el ministro.

- Acepto. Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

- Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. Dijo el ministro, la pelirroja enredo sus manos en su cuello y el peliazul puso sus manos en su cintura y unieron sus labios, la gente comenzó a aplaudir, y muchos comenzaron a llorar por tal hermosa escena.

- ¿Ka, estas llorando?. Pregunto Angela Lí, quien traía un simple vestido magenta, sin tirantes, ni mangas, hasta los tobillos, con tacones del mismo color, la Lí lo había preguntado por que vio a la ojichocolate con una minúscula lagrima en su mejilla izquierda.

- No, claro que no. Dijo la castaña limpiándose la lagrima.

- Bueno, ya tengo a una nuera, por fin. Dijo Will Shane, quien se rencontró con los hermanos Shane cuando Karina cumplió los 17 años, Karina estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Y yo a una cuñada. Dijo la peliazul.

Después, fue la recepción de la boda, un bailaron, y felicitaron a los recién casados, y ahora venía la parte de la liga, ambos ahora tenían el peor sonrojo de sus vidas, ya que muchas personas tenían muchas fotos en su contra, luego la parte del ramo, muchas chicas solteras se amontonaron, incluyendo a Danna, Karina, Sov, Ang y Karem quien fue, literalmente arrastrada para que participara, al igual que Sov, Trixie se puso de espalda y tiro el ramo de flores, todas, menos Karem y Sov, todas trataban de atraparlo, y al final cayo en manos de Karina, quien ahora tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara aunque sonreía pues sabía que iba a casarse con cierto rubio, y este también sonreía, (TWISTINA! XD).

Después todos se fueron, ahora, para los recién casados venía una parte especial: La luna de miel, e Eli le dio una gran sorpresa a su, ahora, esposa, al llevarla, al mundo ardiente.

Ese día sería uno de muchos, y... ¿Quien sabe?, quizá, una pequeña criatura los acompañe algún día...

* * *

**Yo, por mi parte quería subirlo, ya no lo aguantaba, espero que les aya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que esta siendo torturada por el maldito suspenso con el nuevo fic de Ang y Raul.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	2. Una Pequeña Sorpresa

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO! Jajajaja, Kari si quieres hago la bella boda, MUAJAJAJAJA!, En fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3.**

* * *

PDV De Trixie...

Luego de 1 semana en el mundo ardiente, que por cierto fue una de las mejores semanas de mi vida, regresamos a BajoTerra, pero... No me sientía la misma...

Mareos, malestares, vomitos, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?.

Ahora, la Banda y yo estabamos almorzando, cuando me vino un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no pude, no pude soportarlo, me desmaye...

Desperte en un cuarto de hospital, con mi madre, e Eli al lado, él me dio un beso, y yo le dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse, por eso lo amo tanto, el fue diferente, él siempre lucho para protegerme, aun que yo no lo sabía cuando eramos más jovenes, él es lo que toda mujer puede pedir.

Luego vino el Doctor, pero vino... ¿Con una sonrisa?.

- Señora de Shane, esta noticia la va a sorprender, y a usted tambien Señor de Sting. Dijo el Doctor, aunque nos sonrojamos, por como nos llamo, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Cuál?. Le pregunte algo preocupada.

- Felicidades, van a ser padres. Dijo el Doctor, Eli y yo nos emocionamos, Pilar tuvo lo mismo, por lo que me conto Karem, por eso me desmaye, estaba embarazada. - Debo advertirle, que estos 9 meses, no seran nada sencillos, y mucho menos para el esposo.

- ¡Hay Felicidades!. Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, nosotros le respondimos con otra.

Afortunadamente, me dieron de alta, luego de unos ultimos examenes, volvimos al refugio y vimos a cda uno de nuestros amigos ahí, y no olvidemos a mi querida cuñada, Karina, quien, al igual que todo el mundo, me miraba con preocupación.

-... Esto los sorprendera un poco... Kari... Vas a ser Tía... estoy embarazada. Dije con una sonrisa, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, a Kari, se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, y se acerco a nosotros.

- Sere Tía... ¡Sere Tía!. Exclamo abrazando a Eli, y por accidente y por emoción, esas extraña marcas hicieron que su fuerza aumentara, y más que un abrazo... Lo estaba ahorcando.

- Kari... Hermana... Apenas pudo decir mi esposo, quien ya se estaba poniendo azul, Karina, al ver el rostro de "No respiro" de su hermano, se separo inmediatamente.

- Lo lamento. Se disculpo mi cuñada.

- No, no te preocupes. Dijo Eli.

- Pues, Trixie, estos 9 meses, seran muy dificiles para ti, y... Serán un infierno para Eli. Dijo Pilar, con Tony en sus brazos, Billy estaba a su lado con Lenna en brazos tambien.

- Los Felicito a ambos. Dijo Sov con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de eso estuvimos apostando a quien se parecería más, Eli dijo que quería que se pareciera a mi, yo dije que sería mejor que se parediera a él, y así comenzo una pelea amorosa, de "No tu eres más hermosa", "No tu eres más Lindo", y en vez de oir un "¡Paren!", departe de Karem, oimos muchas departes de nuestros amigos, despues, yo, comenze a anotar cada mes, y mis sintomas.

* * *

Primer Mes:

No faltaron los mareos y los vomitos, no fueron problema, yo estaba emocionada, al igual que Eli, de tener a nuestro hijo/a en nuestros brazos, algunos cambios de humor, pero de resto, todo perfecto.

* * *

Segundo Mes:

Los vomitos ahora son en mayor frecuencia, al igual que mi hambre, era cada día, un antojo diferente, a veces algo dulce, salado, agridulce, algunos olores me mareaban, pero Eli siempre cumplia cada uno de mis caprichos.

* * *

Tercer Mes:

Ahora veía mi estomago más grande, mi apetito era más grande, nunca imagine que podría comer tanto. Ahora era una rutina, vomitar, comer, marearme, antojarme, simplemente por mi embarazo.

Mi madre y mi suegro... Ni hablar de ellos, eran los más emocionados, nos hacian preguntas de como se llamara si es niño, niña y... Eso si que nos hacia sonrojar a Eli y a mi.

* * *

Cuarto Mes:

Yo e Eli estabamos en el hospital, y yo sonreia de victoria: El bebe era niño.

Regresamos al refugio y les contamos a nuestros amigos, Karem, Karina y Sov ya comenzaron a confeccionar ropa.

* * *

Quinto Mes:

Todo estaba perfecto, algunos vomitos, mucho apetito y mareo, pero eso ya era lo de menos, y ahora, gracias a Eli... ¡Me siento como una Reina!

* * *

Sexto Mes:

Ahora ya no podía estar tranquila, por una simple razón: El bebe pateaba bastante, ¡Ah!, y esa fuerza, Eli se me acerco y cuando vio mi rostro... No pudo evitar reir un poco.

- ¿El pequeño molesta mucho?. Me pregunto poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

- Y vaya que tiene fuerza. Le dije y el solo sonrio.

- Bueno es identico a su madre. En respusta a eso, le di un golpe en el hombro, y el se acerco y me beseo el vientre.

- Hey, basta, tu madre quiere descansar. Dijo y el pequeño diablillo se detuvo.

- Gracias, cariño. Le dije y como agradecimiento le di un beso en los labios.

* * *

Séptimo Mes:

Bien... Ahora parecia Pronto, dormía, "Pocas" siestas, comia casi una mesa entera, y... Dios mio, es peor que el tercer mes.

* * *

Octavo Mes:

Bueno, el tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo faltaba un mes, y ya naceria, Karem, Karina y Sov, nos dieron ropa muy hermosa para el bebe, creanme que no me la esperaba de Ka y Sov.

* * *

Noveno Mes:

Por fin llego el día, en solo unos minutos el bebe estara conmigo y con Eli, ya estabamos en el hospital y les dijimos a nuestros amigos, dentro de poco comenze a tener contracciones y rapidamente me llevaron a la sala de parto. El dolor cuando pujaba fue enorme, pero al fin, pude verlo...

Era la viva imagen de Eli, el cabello negro azuloso, su tono de piel, su bella sonrisa, y sus ojos, eran lo unico diferente, eran verdes como los mios

Eli al verlo casi que lloraba, pero al verme tan feliz, el y yo no pudimos evitar llorar, el bebe era hermoso.

Ambos decidimos ponerle un nombre en especial: Will, en honor a mi suegro, de tanto que ha hecho por BajoTerra.

Karina al verlo, por poco que llora, sus ojos de la felicidad daban ese tipico brillo azul que veia cuando la conoci en adelante, nuestros amigos tambien llegaron, y tambien comenzaron a llorar.

La mejor familia que podía pedir...

* * *

**Kada: Sov no puede venir pues le dio un ataque de ternura, que sea una asesina, de tipo protector, no significa que no se derrita al ver a un bebe, ademas fue a ver al pequeño Will, y yo estoy aqui, asi que...**

**En fin ella espera que les hya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE SU BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y UN ABRASO DE MI BABOSA SANADORA, SACERDOTISA.**

**La hermanita de su muy buena amiga, LaUltimaYenapa.**

**-Kada...**


End file.
